pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kickside/Eviscerate War Template
You'll probably want to change the name to Eviscerate Warrior instead, just to specify. For more inspiration, check: Build:W/A_Disrupting_Axe, Build:W/A_Shadow_Axe, Build:W/E_Shock_Axe, Build:W/D_Rending_Touch_Axe, Build:W/D_Harrier%27s_Axe, Build:W/Me_Hex_Breaker_Axe. Those are most of the builds you'd be wtfpwning with this template. XD -Mike 20:17, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Also, I prefer the Enraging Charge+Flail combo over Frenzy+Rush because it'll provide quick adrenaline, but you'll definitely need to use a snare because of the movement speed decrease (or get someone to use an IMS buff on you, whether it's an enchantment or shout). -Mike 20:20, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::This is meant as template more than a build. As I said in the build, it is merely solid ground from which you can switch around various things but the main idea will still be the same --Kickside 20:26, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::ALso, Mike thanks so much for the support, you are an oasis of sense in this sea of crap --Kickside 20:27, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Nice metaphor. XD I'm just tired of seeing all these builds that are exactly the same, except for one skill. Someone else tried making a template for the overused Ranger bar (the ones that can use Broad Head Arrow, Magebane Shot, Burning Arrow or Crippling Shot, but otherwise have an identical bar) but I don't think that worked out. >.> -Mike 20:34, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Shock needs to be on there for sure. ~~ 20:37, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::shock is in templates now, I was "the ranger guy" yesterday too, whether or not I was the guy you're thinking of, but nobody has answered me last I checked. Depending on the success of this template, I might go after that too ::::::wait, are you trying to replace those builds? ~~ 20:41, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Depends how receptive the community is to it. probably not, it'll probably just get sidelined with the rest of them, but I mean I dont see why not, personally--Kickside 20:44, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::You'll probably want to list a bunch of sample bars, one with Shock, one with Rending Touch, one with Disrupting Dagger, etc. so you can show the exact attribute spreads (if not just using Strength and Axe Mastery). -Mike 20:41, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm not quite sure how to do the code for it, for this build I copy pasted the frame and filled in everything else by hand--Kickside 20:44, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I've done my best at putting in mini skill bars. I'm not sure whether little or big is preferrable, but anyways the formatting can change but the skills are in their bars--Kickside 20:56, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::This will be rejected. ~~ 21:13, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::For its concept?--Kickside 21:20, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :{RI)The builds are different. ~~ 21:22, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :So what? that doesnt mean that they shouldnt be on the same page. Also, as was said before, this is not necesarily intended to replace the individual builds but rather works as a general template. --Kickside 21:24, 28 April 2008 (EDT)